


Becoming A Leader Means Gaining Courage

by DragoBlade007



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Adventure, AiChi, Attempt at Humor, Blaster Blade - Freeform, Bullying, Cardfight Vanguard, Cardfight!! Vanguard AU, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I like reading fanfic not writing them honestly, I love Blaster Blade x Aichi, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, It'll get better... I think, M/M, Planet Cray (Cardfight!! Vanguard), Planet Cray au, Power Dynamics, Romance, Royal Paladins, There needs to be more Blaster Blade x Aichi, WHERE ARE ALL THE PLAYER X UNIT FANFICS MAN?!, Why Did I Write This?, m/m - Freeform, saves me the work of trying to be creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: Ever since he first saw the Warrior of Light Aichi has been dreaming of the day he can finally become a knight in training but he has to face many challenges to do so.It doesn't help that he applied to the Royal Paladin Army so late in age- he'll have a lot of catching up to do. Not to mention the other jealous trainees he'll have to stand against to make it to the top of the Royal Guard.Luckily Blaster Blade will be there to help him stand tall.





	1. Entry Assembly

“Aichi! Get out of bed already or you'll be late!” Emi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Aichi groaned as he shuffled out of bed. At the age of 15 Aichi finally got the courage to ask his mother if he can enroll at the Royal Paladin’s Army.

Today will be his first day.

Yawning, Aichi slowly walked over to the kitchen table where Emi was already seated and eating. Shizuoka walked in to set his plate was set next to Emi’s. “Morning, Emi. Thanks mom.”

“No problem, dear. Just make sure you make it to the assembly on time to get your class schedule.”

Emi glanced up to her brother laughing, “Don't worry mom. I'll go with Aichi to make sure he actually gets it.” Said brother was looking down with a blush hearing his sister say that.

__________________~*~___________________

Outside of the training complex, the large white crystal and marble design shimmered in the sun. The pavement leading up to the curving gates looked new and the grass on either side was freshly cut.

Looking around from the complex Aichi could see the King’s castle across the expanse of a glistening moat in the distance.

Emi was tugging of Aichi’s sleeve bring his attention back to the complex. “This is awesome, Aichi! You'll get to live at this place while training. And you'll get to spare with other clans. I just wish I could be here too!”

Inside the training ground was crowded with aspiring knights and the large hall echoed in the mutters of others. A stage was set at the far end with five figures in shining armor were standing on it. A booming voice shot out from the stage and bounced around the compass of the complex, “I humbly welcome you, my future knights. The journey in training will be difficult but rewarding. Keeping in mind that the challenges you face will aid your chivalry-”

Gulping in fear Aichi had no doubt in his mind: that's the _Monarch of the Royal Paladin, King Alfred._

Looking to the King’s left Aichi saw that it was no other than the famous Warrior of Light, Blaster Blade standing there. _The King’s confidant. ‘The one who made him want to try out this whole knighthood in the first place_.’ That must mean the other three were Gancelot, Gallatin, and Galehaut. The whole of the Royal Guard was in the same room as Aichi. And he was suffocating.

He cast a pleading look to the exit hidden from view by all the people wondering how he could get Emi to let him leave. ‘I could tell Emi I'm not feeling well and tell mom that this isn't cut out for me… Yeah, that's what I'll do!’

With is nerves getting the better of him he went to tell Emi, “Hey, Emi-”

“No!” Emi growled out.

“B-But I just-”

“I said no, Aichi!” Emi was glaring at her brother who was fidgeting with his hands. “You're already here so there's no going back. This will be for the better and you know it. And you could always come and visit us anytime too. Not like you have to really because we both know I'll be here often to keep an eye out for you.”

Without waiting for his reply Emi grabbed Aichi's arm and started dragging him to the table next to the stage where Gallatin was handing out training schedules. Sighing, Aichi resigned himself to his fate as he waited in line.

__________________~*~___________________

When they neared the blindfolded knight Aichi hung his head and kept quiet. Emi smiled politely and said hello to him as he held a piece of rolled up paper tied by a ribbon.

“Aichi Sendou,” Gallatin called out in a soft voice.

Finally lifting his head Aichi squeaked out a mousy, “Y-Yes?”

Gallatin gave him a small smile and handing him the paper. “Your schedule and room directions.”

Muttering a soft thank you Emi and Aichi stepped out from the line. “The knights are so cool. How did he even read the name on the paper with his blindfold on?” Apparently Emi liked being here way more that Aichi.

While leaving Aichi hummed along to his little sister’s rambling and took a moment to look up to the stage now that they were closer. Galehaut was standing in all his prideful glory giving the crowd a smirk. The King and his confidant were peering beyond them all.

‘Of course, why would he even remember I exist?’

Aichi didn't dwell on it long. He had to go home and pack his things anyway.

There was going to be a long journey ahead.


	2. Kapitel 2: Beginning of the End

Shizuoka stood in front of the table with a party popper in hand from where Aichi and Emi were seated. Her eyes crinkled in joy and a bounce to her steps. 

 

“I’m so proud, Aichi!” Her sing-song voice rang. 

 

With a table full of food and treats to have leftovers for the week, Aichi thanked his mom and began to enjoy his little time left with his family and the new beginning awaiting him afterwards. 

 

~*~

 

Aichi quickly packed his bags to arrive early while avoiding his mother’s and his sister’s nagging. With his folded slip of parchment in hand Aichi made his way over to the barracks. 

 

A young squire named Allen brought Aichi to his living quarters. The barrack has rooms through a series of halls that housed four people. 

 

The young squire was informing Aichi of his roommates. “Daigo Naito, Morikawa Katsumi, and Izaki Yūta. They’ll be your roommates until you become a knight and get personal quarters.” 

 

“Alright, I hope we get along fine.” To Aichi roommates sounded like something he needed since his separation from his family.  _ If anything, it’ll be a good start to making some friends here. Hopefully.  _

 

Knight squire, Allen, nodded, “Once you’ve settled come down to the dojo. The trainer will give a speech of the necessities to undergo becoming a full fledged knight of the  _ United Sanctuary _ .”

 

~*~

 

The dojo was packed full to the brim with hopeful eyes, slanted smiles, and shuffling feet. At the rostrum was knight decked out in heavy armor, gleaming weaponry, and an ungratified frown marring his face. 

 

The glare he gave as he eyes took a swift sweep across the room did nothing to stop Aichi from nervously picking at the hem of his shirt.

 

Before Aichi could once again reconsider going through with the whole thing the Knight’s voice boomed out loud. “I see many of you Pages’ hopeful for a knightship. While many of you standing here hold on to that wish,  _ most _ of you will not make it come true. A knightship is for only the bravest and most diligent of all here. Only a handful will make while the rest of you fail…”

 

~*~

 

During this time a meeting of the clans’ Grandmasters was being held. A tactical plan needed to be made before full war broke out, unifying the public’s safety. 

 

The United Sanctuary is currently being divided by its own previous members. The Shadow Paladin’s grandmaster, Blaster Dark, was trying to gain the forces fealty. 

 

Blaster Dark growled under his breath slamming his fist down on the table before forcefully pushing back his chair to stand up. “Join us and assemble under  _ our _ banner and I can promise a  _ swift _ victory will belong to us all!”

 

The knight of light did not hesitate to stand up against the shadows, “Royal Paladins will  _ never  _ sever under the banner of Shadow! In these dark times a light  _ must  _ emerge to lead the way. A covenant- without it, we’ve already lost this war.”

 

Silence nestled its way into the great hall as tensions rose. The grandmasters present at the meeting were deep in thought before long. Another war was beginning when unity was what was needed.

 

The hand of darkness took its grip on power thought well deserved while light stretched the thin, tethered rope of trust far enough it broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Italicize swords are Aichi's thoughts.  
> I obviously can't write  
> Why do I do these things to myself? XD 
> 
> It'll get better... I think  
> ... I hope...


End file.
